1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical floor polishing devices for commercial and residential use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of electrically powered floor polishing machines are presently sold in the marketplace. These machines typically feature a base or frame of a conductive material, such as steel or aluminum, onto which is bolted to an electric motor In some cases, a shroud of synthetic material covers a portion of the base. The motor is not typically received within a recess on the base and the metallic material of the base can be dented or can corrode with time. The metallic materials of the motor and base amplify the operating noise of the machine and also increase the overall weight of the machine. Because the prior art machines feature bases comprised at least partly of conductive materials, the possibility of an electrical shock exists.
The present invention has as its object a design for a floor polisher in which the base is provided from a non-conductive material which is less susceptible to damage or corrosion than were previously known designs.
Another object of the invention is a floor polisher design featuring a base of lighter weight material which acts as a sound deadener during operation.
Another object of the invention is a floor polisher design which saves manufacturing and assembly costs.
Another object of the invention is a floor polisher design in which the electrical system is totally encapsulated to eliminate the possibility of shock during use.
The above as well as additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent in the following detailed description.